knitting
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: —Estoy tejiendo un sweater porque soy célibe. / sasusaku, naruhina, shikaino, nejiten


**fandom:** naruto**  
pairing: **sasuke uchiha & sakura haruno**  
title:** # _knitting_  
**author:** kao ( O.o Kaoru–chan o.O)**  
rate:** T **  
status:** _completo_**  
disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece. pero mi imaginación _si_.

**notes**: todo esto es culpa de grey's anatomy por ser tan genial. y porque estoy haciendo un maraton de temporadas de esta serie. y porque las chicas de facebook son un amor :3

.

.

.

_'¿Cómo sabemos cuando mucho es demasiado? Demasiado muy pronto. Demasiada informacion.  
Demasiado diversion. Demasiado amor. Demasiado que preguntar...  
¿Y cuando todo es simplemente demasiado que soportar?' _

.

.

.

—Estás tejiendo.

Sakura levantó la vista. Delante de ella estaba un morocho, vestía unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones desabotonados. Sexy, si. Pero si Sakura no hubiese estado acostumbrada de ver a Uchiha Sasuke desde los últimos diez años de su vida, lo podría soportar.

—Si, lo estoy. —Se limitó a contestar. Volvió la vista hacia el tejido.

Sasuke levantó las dos cejas sorprendido. Sakura estaba tejiendo de nuevo. Miró detenidamente lo que hacía. Miró a su alrededor.

—Estás tejiendo. —volvió a repetir.

—Si, —contestó de nuevo Sakura. —Estoy tejiendo un sweater.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Era un pedazo de cuadrado blanco. Se preguntaba que diría el rubio si los viera. Estaba seguro que sería algo como—

—¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo, Sakura-chan!

Sasuke sonrió cuando notó la tensión en los hombros de la pelirrosa. Sakura levantó la cabeza y le sonrió al rubio.

—Esto, —pronunció Sakura con la sonrisa más dulce y falsa. —es tejer Naruto.

Naruto la miró como si tuviese un C-4 en sus manos balanceándolo. —Si, lo se pero—

—Entonces no preguntes. O te sacaré los ojos para que tu pregunte deje de ser estúpida ¿de acuerdo? —le respondió Sakura sonriéndole por última vez antes de volver a tejer.

Naruto volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Ino y Shikamaru estaban en los sillones, besándose como si no hubiese mañana. Tenten estaba obligando a Neji a beber un tercer vaso de whiskey. En el escenario Anko estaba haciendo un striptease y Naruto estaba seguro que todos los platitos de maní estaban vacíos gracias a Chouji. Naruto hizo una mueca, la primera salida a un bar con Sakura, le había explicado en qué consistían esos maníes. Eso le había quitado cualquier tipo de ganas de comer maní en un bar, o maníes en general.

Naruto volvió la vista a Sakura. Miró a Sasuke buscando algo, cuando el morocho no contestó, volvió a mirar a Sakura.

—Sabes que estamos en un bar ¿no?

Sakura dejó de tejer pero no levantó la vista. —Si Naruto, lo se.

Naruto no parecía conforme con esa respuesta. —¿Estás segura?

Esta vez Sasuke decidió actuar. Estaba divirtiéndose mientras veía a Sakura perder la paciencia poco a poco pero si seguía así, Naruto iba a terminar con una de esas agujas en algún lugar muy incómodo. Y por más que ello fuese muy divertido de presenciar, tendría que soportar las quejas durante semanas.

—Lo que el idiota quiere preguntar es ¿porqué estás tejiendo en un bar un viernes a la noche?

—Porque soy célibe.

Esta vez los dos hombres la miraron como si estuviera mal de la cabeza. Suspiró y dejó de tejer para mirarlos.

—Estoy haciendo un sweater.

—Oh vamos Sakura-chan, no puedes hacer un sweater de eso, es un cuadrado blanco.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Toma un trago. —agregó Naruto al ver la mirada. —Además, estás asustando a todos los demás.

—No puedo, soy célibe.

—¿Qué—?

—Querrás decir sobria. —corrigió Sasuke.

—No, célibe. —repitió Sakura volviendo a tejer. —Practico celibato y el alcohol con el celibato no van de la mano. Bueno, yo no voy de la mano con el alcohol y todo eso es culpa de Tsunade. El alcohol no es bueno para mi, porque hace que todos se vean pornográficos, nubla mi mente y mi juicio y hace que tenga bajos estándares y cuando reacciono ya estoy desnuda y pienso '¡oh que demonios!'. A lo que voy es que soy célibe y tejer ayuda a que tenga más paciencia. No que sea algo que necesite, pero no puedo curar a Naruto cada vez que lo lastimo, es un desperdicio de chakra. Entonces, si, estoy tejiendo un viernes a la noche en un bar.

—¿Tu, Sakura-chan? ¿célibe? —preguntó Naruto sin darle importancia de lo último que dijo. Sakura-chan lo quería.

—Si, yo Naruto. No más hombres.

—¿No más hombres? —Preguntó Sakura con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura se sonrojo. —Aquello fue una cosa de una sola vez e Ino y yo estuvimos borracha. Tendría que haber sospechado que Kiba no cerraría la boca. Además, cuando me despierto termino viendo errores al lado mio. Kiba, Neji, Lee—

Sasuke y Naruto hicieron una mueca de lástima.

—Kakashi, Naruto que todavía no se como dejé que me convencieras y más te vale que esto quede entre los tres o te juro por dios que te matare con mi tanga preferida —argumentó Sakura como si aquello fuera lo peor de todo. —Y no te olvides de tu hermano, Sasuke. Todavía no puedo verle la cara. Y de ti, Sasuke. No más errores. No más hombres. Lo único que hicieron fue traerme más problemas que orgasmos en un mes.

Naruto y Sasuke miraron a distintos lugares. Es verdad que le habían traído problemas. Cuando Sasuke se había enterado que Naruto se había acostado con la pelirrosa, había dejado de hablarle a los dos por muchos meses. Aquello había lastimado muchísimo a Sakura, porque parecía que finalmente sucedería algo entre los dos. Pero Sasuke era tan difícil de entender que una noche de alcohol, deprimida y llorando Naruto la había encontrado en un bar. Sakura le había contado que había visto a Sasuke un poco antes, yéndose con Karin pegada al brazo. Naruto había discutido con Hinata sobre Shino una vez más y los dos cuando finalmente se dieron cuenta estaban dando vueltas en la cama como malabaristas en un circo.

Hinata era una muchacha afortunada, de acuerdo.

Cuando Sasuke fue a ver a Sakura a la mañana siguiente, se encontró con un panorama de revista. Naruto estaba desnudo y Sakura llevaba sus boxers. Estuvo dos meses sin hablarles. Sakura finalmente se había recuperado después de pasar ese tiempo en bares tomando hasta alcoholizarse y despertarse al lado de otro hombre. Ninguno siendo Naruto. Cuando Sasuke apareció en el medio de la noche, apestando a alcohol y tomándola entre sus brazos y adentrándola a su departamento. Sakura tuvo el mejor sexo de su vida. No había ni una noche que no recordara todo lo que habían hecho y nunca había estado tan conforme de volver a comprar una cama cuando la suya se le rompió.

Pero Sasuke, siendo Sasuke, había vuelto a desaparecer a la mañana siguiente, y al día siguiente, y la semana siguiente. Hasta que Naruto le dijo que Sasuke estaba en un viaje de negocios y que no volvería por tres meses.

Cuando Sasuke volvió, Sakura pensó que las cosas serían diferentes. Pero no había cambiado. Sasuke seguía siendo Sasuke y Sakura siendo Sakura. Pero eso ya era suficiente. Había pasado cinco meses de ello y la relación entre los tres finalmente había vuelto a la tranquilidad y a lo que era antes. Sakura no iba a volver a tirar todo a la basura por un poco de alcohol. Así que si, ella estaba haciendo un sweater.

—Soy célibe. —repitió Sakura asintiendo con la cabeza. —Y estoy haciendo un sweater.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, tomó un trago de su cerveza y volvió al lado de Hinata. Sabia que la muchacha ya estaba bien con los dos, pero Naruto tenía miedo de volver a perderle. _Es un dulce_, pensó Sakura. La pelirrosa había hablado con Hinata, y le había explicado lo que había ocurrido. Hubo lágrimas, gritos y un par de vecinos molestos pero finalmente pudieron superar aquella etapa. Hinata se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke. _Lo siento_, le había dicho. _Yo también lo siento_, pensó Sakura malhumorada. Volvió de nuevo a su tejido.

Sasuke volvió a mirar a Sakura sumergirse al tejido.

—Puedes irte Sasuke. No necesito compañía.

Él supo, en ese momento, que no debería haberla dejado sola. Sasuke suspiró y tomó el tejido en sus manos.

—No necesitas tejer. Puedes tomar, yo me quedaré aquí. —dijo acentuando las últimas palabras mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Sakura lo miro con el cejo fruncido. —¿Aquí? ¿Te quedaras aquí sentado al lado mío?

—Si.

—¿Y veras que sea célibe?

—Si.

—Porque quiero serlo. Célibe me refiero —continuó ella. —No quiero acostarme con nadie más. Quiero decir, no quiero más errores. Estoy buscando algo. Algo de verdad. Algo que dure.

—Hn.

—Entonces... te quedaras al lado mío.

—Ya te dije que si Sakura, no me hagas repetir más. —le dijo molesto.

Pero Sakura vio más allá de eso. —Recuerda, no importa cuanto beba, cuando lo quiera, no dejaras que vuelva a tejer. Lo prometes. Prometes que no vas a irte de aquí.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos. —Si, Sakura. Lo prometo.

Sakura sonrió. —Entonces, esta bien. ¡Katsu, empieza con un sex on the beach, después tráeme un Orgasmo y luego un Quítame la ropa!

Sasuke miró el tejido en sus manos. Un problema resuelto, pensó, ahora mirando a Sakura sonriendo, estaba ansioso de solucionar el otro problema lo más rápido posible.

.

.

.

_fin_

reviews are love (and you too)

{ **k**ao.- }_  
_


End file.
